Galaxy Angel: Reloaded
by vincent214
Summary: The Angel Brigade, along with a band of mercenaries set out on an adventure that answers: What is the Lost Technology? Who created it? Why?
1. Chapter 1

Galaxy Angel: Reloaded

Chapter 1- Entry

_Disclaimer- Galaxy Angel belongs to Brocolli, which is not me. Also, Star Wars is copyrighted by Lucasfilm Ltd. (credit for the Star Wars reference)_

_Author's Note- This fanfiction is based on the Galaxy Angel anime. It has nothing to do with the Galaxy Angel Manga. I have no idea if its at all similar to Galaxy Angel Z or Galaxy Angel A._

"This is Lieutenant Mint Blancmanche. Who is this?"

"The babysitters."

The Angels were told by Volcott that somebody would be sent to watch them while he was away. They had no idea who these guys were, especially with that unfitting introduction.

The man who introduced them was of a strange type. He had clean, brown hair, brushed to one side. He wore spectacles, and a long, dark coat with red lining. His eyes shone green, and most strangely, the environment around him seemed to be the interior of an Emblem Frame.

"Shut up, Joe." someone said as his face appeared on the communicator. "This is Lord Tim Mazzola of the Planet Asgard. I am the leader of the Valhallan Mercenary Team. Colonel Volcott Huey called us and requested our assistance. He said you were in need of a replacement commander. We are just that."

This face was much different. It was a tall, muscular face. His hair parted in the middle, and went far down his back. He was dressed like a priest: a collar, cassock and surplice. He wore a crucifix around his neck. Like the other, he also was in an environment comparable to that of an Emblem Frame.

Another face appeared on the communicator. A small, chubby face. It had slanted eyes, black, curly hair, and ears similar to Mint's... but much larger. His face also featured a dog-like nose. And like the others, he was riding an Emblem Frame. "We'll be over there in a minute. Just open up the dock!" he said.

"We better do what they say." Forte suggested. "The Valhallan Mercenary team is the most famous team of Mercenaries in the Galaxy. I suppose they'd be reliable. It's no wonder Colonel Volcott would hire them."

"Alright!" said Mint, "Just give us a sec."

"Cancel That." Tim said, "There something wrong here."

They looked out into space, and saw a great fleet headed in thier direction. All of them screamed and ducked for cover... but it was no fright for Team Valhalla.

"Kirip-san... get a reading." Tim said to the guy with the big ears.

"Understood..." Kirip-san started as he tried to focus, "I... I sense that the pilots of those ships mean us harm but... that... makes no sense."

"What are you talking about?" asked Joe, and Kirip-san replied, "These things are hostile but... why?"

"There's no time to worry about that! If they're hostile, we're gonna fry 'em!" Tim said as the giant fleet began firing upon them.

The three Emblem Frames flew straight into the Fleet without worry as Tim yelled, "Kirip-san, go hide near the station. Aviation Plan Purple. Joe, charge up with me. Aviation Plan Red. Good luck, guys."

Kirip-san flew down to the Angel's space station, as something strange happened to his Emblem Frame. It completely disappeared... nowhere to be seen.

Tim and Joe flew thier Emblem Frames straight into the fleet, lasers blazing.

Both of the Emblem Frames were amazing. Joe's Emblem Frame was in the shape of somewhat of a bird. A small body for the cockpit, and two giant wings flew out on each side, each with six cannons. The body branched off on top, and with two branches on the bottom, somewhat like a tail and talons. Tim's Emblem Frame was of a strange design, somewhat like a hammer. The Cockpit's body was a sleek, smooth shaft with a small window for the cockpit. It had two edges, looking almost like claws. The "blunt edges" of the hammer shape were seperated into two half-moon-like shapes, leaving space for small wings protruding from the sides of the main body of the frame, between the two half circles. The circles seemed to end in points on thier x-axes, making the front and back of the Emblem Frame have sharp piercing edges. If you still can't picture it, think of the Droid Starfighters from _Star Wars. _The back of the Emblem Frame looked just like the front, except it was much smaller on the y-axis, and much longer on the x-axis, acting as the hammer's hilt, and it was mirrored. The piercing edges of the sides came protruded on the back of the hammer's hilt, so as not to pierce into the main body of the Emblem Frame. Also, on the main body, behind the cockpit, there was a giant golden dome that looked like a crown because it was sorrounded with spikes, which sort of looked like an insignia or something on the side of the hammer, but inside this dome was a strange cannon, which strangely did not fire alongside the two laser cannons that protruded from the small wings on the side. It lay dormant.

The Emblem Frames twirled into action, blasting anything that was in thier way. The Angels were very impressed with what they were witnessing. The Valhallans would fire so accurately that every shot would destroy an enemy craft, and they flew so quickly and maneuvered so well that not a single blast hit them.

"Those ships aren't recorded anywhere..." Mint started, "I think... if they aren't listed... could they be?" Mint was interrupted by Forte who said, "I'm gonna go help them out. I want to get a closer look at these wierd... things."

Forte jumped into Happy Trigger and flew out.

"Tim, somebody just left the station!" Joe yelled.

"This is Forte Stollen of the Angel Brigade." she introduced herself. The Valhallans correctly assumed she was there to help, and Tim said, "Thank you, Lieutenant Stollen. I was wondering when we'd be saved by a guardian angel." and Forte replied, "We didn't think you'd need it."

Forte almost looked pathetic next to these experts. Every time somebody was about to nail her, a Valhallan swiftly came by and blasted the enemy ship to bits. But, the Valhallans were impressed by Happy Trigger's artillery. "Look at all those missiles!" Tim yelled in amazement. Joe chuckled and said, "Should we show her Muspell and Jotunhiem?" Tim nodded over the communicator, and Joe chuckled. The talons of his Emblem Frame opened and fired about 6 missiles each. 6 trailed with fire, and the other 6 with a sort of steam. They all locked on to different enemy targets, 6 exploded with great flames, and six shattered the enemies with the coldest of ice.

By this point, there weren't many left. These strange hostiles began with about 80 ships... now they only had about 3. "Stragglers... Damnit. The last few little bastards are always the toughest to catch." Joe moaned. Forte gasped and said, "You guys have been in scraps this big before?"

To that, Tim cackled, and said, "You really don't know who we are, do you?"

Suddenly, a huge beam of light flew past them, and blew into an enemy ship. With all the ships in a group, they were all taken out. It was Kirip-san's Emblem Frame.

"Thank God for that cloaking device." Tim chuckled.

"A cloaking device!" Forte screamed in amazement.

"Niflhiem is a world of shadows." Kirip-san chuckled, in reference to his well-named Emblem Frame. Tim laughed and said, "Don't make fun of the girl, Kirip-san. That _is _the only Emblem Frame with that kind of ability." Kirip-san shrugged and turned off his communicator.

"Alright, boys. Let's head to the station. Maybe we can find out a bit more about what those things were." Forte suggested.

Happy Trigger escorted Team Valhalla to the station's docks.


	2. Chapter 2

Galaxy Angel: Reloaded

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

Chapter 2- Team Valhalla

Team Valhalla had arrived on the space station, along with Forte Stollen. Everybody was waiting for them at the docks, interested to see what they had to say, or planned to do.

Everybody seemed to have thier own opinion of the team. Mint seemed the most serious. She stood there with a face that looked nearly angered. The reason for this, though, is because so many thoughts were running through her head, she could barely hold all of it in. She had to ask the team if they'd encountered those things before, or if they knew what they were, at least. Ranpha was the only one that seemed completely uninterested, or just bored. Milfuelle was acting overly cheerful. She was very excited that she'd be able to meet some new friends. Though her innocence did cloud her judgement. Nobody was sure if this team of renowned mercenaries would be looking to make friends. Vanilla, of course, stood there holding Normad with a blank face, so nobody was sure of her opinions.

Finally, Happy Trigger and the Valhallan's Emblem Frames docked at the station, where the Angel Brigade was waiting for them. Everybody hopped out of thier Emblem Frames. Forte went back to join with her team members, while the Valhallans looked around for a bit. Finally Joe said, "I hope the whole station doesn't look like this on the inside."

"You know full well how ugly docking areas usually are." Kirip-san interjected.

"You people are all idiots!" Tim yelled, and continued, "It seems introductions are in order. Also, I extend my thanks to Lieutenant Stollen for assisting us with the assassins outside."

"Assassins?" Milfeulle asked in a sort of timid innocence.

Tim sighed and continued, "What else _could _they be? It was probably just a few thugs from some gang boss we screwed over. This merc business can be more trouble than you think. Every once in a while you get a pretty bad job... but, it's how we earn money to live."

"Do you have any idea who they might be?" Mint yelled.

"Whoa! Not so fast, now! I don't even know your names... but if you didn't catch it at first, I am Tim Mazzola, Son of the High Elf of Asgard, Leader of the Valhallan Mercenary Team." Tim explained.

"I am Mint Blancmanche. I'm the smart one. Now tell me... first... what's a High Elf?"

The Valhallan Mercenaries started in disbelief at the question. They apparently thought the question stupid. Tim interjected, "Now, now boys. Remember, this girl's home probably falls under the jurisdiction of the Empire, unlike our own. I'd be happy to explain."

"We come from a planet far from here, where an ancient race called the Elves once lived. They had wondrous golden hair, luminous skin, and long, pointed ears. They built a vast civilization, spanning over the entire planet. The planet was governed under one ruler, the High Elf, which still lives on to this day, but today there are so few Elves that the line is hard to keep intact. Even Joe and I are not Elves. We are Half-Elven. Our father, though he is the High Elf of Asgard, had a human wife, and we were born Half-Elven, unable to inherit the title of High Elf."

Mint interrupted, "How come there are so few Elves now?"

"Well... I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I told you... but we should retire to somewhere where we could at least sit down. I don't think this conversation is fit for a docking area."

"Okay! Come on up to the main part!" Milfie suddenly yelled in excitement. Apparenly Tim was the most social of the group, and perhaps he _was _looking to make some friends on this trip. Milfeulle thought, the more friends the better.

The group went up to the main conference room and sat down for a while to rest. A space battle in an Emblem Frame can be exhausting on the nerves... but Milfeulle was as cheery as ever. "I made some tea!" she exclaimed as she burst into the room, wearing an apron. She passed it around to the entire Angel Brigade and Team Valhalla. Though, Tim was the only one that said "Thank you." Tim was naturally well-mannered.

While they drank tea, Mint asked, "So... you were saying?"

Tim knew exactly what she meant and went on, "The Elven Civilization, as vast as it was, made some terrible enemies. It was discovered by a race that does not exist on our plane... I knew you'd have questions, I'll explain all of it. These creatures could not be seen, comprehensively, unless they had something on them, like Armor or equipment that existed in our 3rd dimension. The creatures themselves, however, were 4-dimensional. It was said that if one was naked, and you looked upon it, you were unable to focus. In some places it seemed perfectly normal... but looking at the creatures, the looked too little and too big... too wide and too thin... they appeared in our eyes as a solid, liquid and a gas. Some of thier skin looked like a sort of green, ashen lizard-like scale... while other pieces looked like a silver, sparkling melted metal... while some places looked like coal black smoke... even the sounds they made were like none you'd ever hear... like somewhat of a bird... but then a snake... or a wolf... or a lion... you couldn't focus upon one thing... and they would ravage you as you even started to begin comprehending what they were..."

"Ravage?" Forte asked.

"These... things... were enemies of the elves. They came to our planet not looking for alliance or assimilation. They came looking for conquest. They attacked in giant ships, and on land... the used strange technology that we knew nothing of... and they used that power to destroy almost our entire planet... until one day..."

Everybody looked on in excitement as he paused to take a sip of his tea, except for Joe who knew the story since he was a baby, and Kirip-san who had heard it many times.

"One day we elves stole that technology from them, and used it against them... it has been passed down from generation to generation through the line of the High Elven rulers... Mjollnir... My Emblem Frame."

"Those things made the Lost Technology!" Forte yelled in amazement.

"Your Emblem Frame saved your planet?" Ranpha interjected, finally seeming interested.

"I was just getting to that... uh..." Tim said, stopped, waiting for her name, and she said, "Ranpha."

"Yes, Ranpha, I was just getting to that. My Emblem Frame was equipped with a weapon that these strange beings were going to use to destroy our planet. When we stole that power, they went into a state of instictive desperation and activated some kind of superweapon... in Elven Legends, we call it "Ragnarok." The beings merged into one superbeing... a demon capable of destroying the entire galaxy... and maybe more. The rest is mere legend, but it said an angel descended from heaven, and gave it's soul to lead Mjollnir to the Rangarok, and then the soulless Angel somehow activated the secret weapon of Mjollnir, and destroyed Rangarok with it. The soulless angel came down to the Elves and said to the few Elves that remained that a new High Elf would be picked from amoungst the people, and from then on, decreed that Mjollnir will be passed down amounst the family of the High Elves. Though Joe is older than me, it is yet unknown to all of us why my father, the High Elf, passed Mjollnir down to me instead of my brother, but, I suppose he's fine with it. The technology used to create these weapons such as these was lost because the Elves feared it would make way to more pointless wars, which would take an abhorrent amount of lives. In modern times, the technology created by these horrid creatures is refered to as the 'Lost Technology.' But, that's _your _job. To study this technology, correct?" The Angels nodded in affirmation, and Tim continued, "So... what do you know about it?"

There was an akward silence. Nothing was said or heard for about a full minute, until Tim decided to break it an say, "... Do you know anything at all?"

All of the angels shook thier heads in negativity. Tim was shocked, which was easily visible in his face and asked, "Ummm... just... what is your job anyway?"

Everybody shrugged, except for Vanilla, who remained perfectly still, and after a few seconds said, "Nothing."

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

Galaxy Angel: Reloaded

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, and Paper Mario, for the one reference explained in an afterword, belongs to Nintendo._

Chapter 3- Formal Introductions/The Cooking Contest

"Well, as long as we aren't doing anything, we might as well get to know eachother." Tim stated up front.

"Hmph." Joe scoffed in disapproval. "We're only here for thirty days. I'm not looking to make 'friends' here."

Kirip-san jumped up in disapproval. He slapped Joe in the face multiple times, and hopped onto a seat next to Tim. He said excitedly, "Don't listen to that old guy. He's just shy. My names Kirip-san. I'm from the planet Windurst. Nice to meet you all!" Kirip-san proved to be just as open and ready to be friendly as Tim was, if not more at this point. Maybe it's just Milfie's tea? He continued, "We already know Forte-san, Ranpha-san and Mint-san... but who are the rest of you?"

Milfie wasn't hesitant to say, "I'm Milfeulle Sakuraba. I'm seventeen. I like to cook, it's a hobby of mine. In fact, if you'd like to see..." "Shut up! He didn't ask for your life story!" Forte interrupted. Milfie took it lightly. Forte often acted like that. She chuckled and said, "Okay."

Tim turned to Vanilla and asked, "And who are you?"

There was no answer.

Tim chuckled and said, "Hello?"

"Oh, Vanilla-san! I admire you not to reveal your name to these beasts." said a voice from somewhere near her, but Team Valhalla had no idea where it was coming from.

"Huh? What was that?" Kirip-san said.

"What are talking about 'what was that?'? I'm right here." it said again.

"The doll... talks?" Tim asked in amazement.

Normad yelled in anger and said, "I'm not a doll! My name is MA347612890, GT40785791, 32AS24002, 17924398, TZAS 2000 modular semiconductor type 452963752391 MQT0 GLS-equipped self-computing 0037 293165734285 YGNKTI 0120 YMCA 4126 PPPKG lower-right KKP, 53 Normad. The only thing beyond my infitinite knowledge is why I actually gave you the grace of knowing my name."

Tim flinched and said, "The only parts I got out of that was the thing about the Young Men's Christian Association and the Normad part."

Mint explained, "That's why we just say 'Normad.'"

Tim nodded and turned to Vanilla and said, "So... your name's Vanilla, eh?"

Once again, no response. Pleasing Normad as he says, "That's right Vanilla! Show these monsters you don't need to pay them any attention!"

"My name is Vanilla H." Vanilla suddenly said in response. She then left the room... without Normad.

"No, Vanilla-san! What have you done? Don't leave me here with these deranged psychopaths!" Normad yelled in plea, and suddenly Kirip-san said, "You really should try being a little bit nicer." and Normad screamed in response, "You degenerate, vomitous creature! How dare thee attempt to suggest that _I _change my ways! You should..." he was interrupted by Forte's heel as she stepped on him and stomped him into the ground.

The mood changed, as the room grew silent. Suddenly, Mint turned to Kirip-san and said, "Uh... Kirip-san... you haven't touched your tea yet." Kirip-san responded, "Oh, yeah. I was waiting for it to get colder. It should be okay now."

Kirip-san took a sip and whirled into a dimension of tastes-good he had never before found comprehensible by any being on the plane of the 3rd dimension. He jumped into the air, begun flapping his large Taru-Taru ears and slowly landed onto the couch. He cheered in approval and hollered, "_Wow_! This is excellent tea! Thank you, Milfie-chan!"

Milfie chuckled and smiled. She knew her work was appreciated.

Joe broke through and said, "Let me at it!" He took a big old swig of his tea and his eyes widened. Unable to comprehend how good it tasted, he simply dismissed it as "Pretty Good" being as stubborn as he was.

"Heh. Let's see _you _do better!" Tim chuckled.

Joe swung his large trenchcoat to one side as it rippled in the wind, and he yelled, "Anything _they _can do, I can do better!"

There was a silence in the room. Everyone stared at Joe as surprised and shocked as can be as Joe yelled, "Milfeulle Sakuraba... I challenge you... to a COOKING CONTEST!"

GASP!

The room was abuzz with comments like, "You can't beat her!" "Joe, what are you thinking?" "God help him." "Milfie's cooking is unbeatable!" "Milfie's always been the best, and will always be the best!"

"I don't care! I challenge you, Galaxy Angel!" Joe declared.

Milfie was blushing and shaking. She was actually nervous, but she accepted the challenge.

LET THE CONTEST BEGIN!

Mint appeared in a striped referee suit, complete with a cap and whistle, and began "I will be the referee in the Milfie's Kitchen Cook-Off. We have Milfeulle Sakuraba of the Angel Brigade versus Joseph Mazzola of the Valhallan Mercenary Team. As per the rules of Milfie's Kitchen, the challenger picks what will be made."

"I want to be the Guinea Pig!" yelled Kirip-san, eager to try more of Milfeulle's cooking. Mint agreed. But after the legal contract was signed, Mint said, "You read it, right?" Kirip-san started sweating and said, "Oh no... what did I not read?" Mint went on to explain, "You're going to have to try first what Joe makes. Then you get to try what Milfeulle cooks."

Kirip-san and Tim ran into a corner of the Kitchen.

Tim was then seen in the corner reading the bible, clutching a rosary in his hand. Kirip-san was seen praying to a large rainbow crystal. They seemed to be saying "Please don't say soup, please don't say soup, please don't say soup."

Joe declared, "Today we will be making... VEGETABLE SOUP!"

The die is cast. Mint has blown the whistle. Kirip-san is sweating profusely as Joe and Milfeulle quickly, but carefully put together thier dishes... 3... 2... 1...

DONE!

Mint approached Kirip-san with the two dishes. She presented him with Joe's ultra-repulsive vegetable soup. Kirip-san agreed to be the Guinea Pig, and he never passes a deal. "I agreed to eat soup... not a Mistake." But, Kirip-san had the fortitude and will to take a bite of the disgusting-looking concoction.

He passed out. One bite of Joe's poorly prepared soup was enough to knock the poor Taru to the ground.

"Oh no, I've killed him!" Joe gasped.

Milfie jumped towards him and said, "Don't worry! My cooking always makes people feel alive!"

She took a big spoon, took a spoonful of her own soup, and fed it to Kirip-san.

An ethereal blue light appeared around him. He began to float into the air. He floated slowly up as his body turned for his feet to face the ground. He landed softly on the floor. Milfie's cooking had revived him.

It was so good... and Kirip-san was so hyper, that Kirip-san jumped for joy and yelled, "It's so good! Milfie-chan wins! Joe is the loser! Milfie-chan is the undisputed champion! THANK YOU, MILFIE-CHAN!"

Milfie started laughing and said, "Thank you!"

Joe stood in misery grumbling, "What did I do _this _time?" Joe was notorious for being a very good cook... but not when it came to soup. Joe's cooking goal was to learn how to make soup, so sometimes he forgot how bad he was at it and assumed, since it was his favorite thing to make, he would make it all the time.

There was much rejoicing at the triumph of Milfeulle. But as all this was going on, Tim still had his mind on the mysterious attackers. But, now was not the time, apparently.

_To be continued..._

"Mistake" is a reference to the video game _Paper Mario_. The "Mistake" was a disgusting item recieved when you supplied Tayce T. with invalid or non-compatable ingredients, resulting in an abnormal dish.


	4. Chapter 4

Galaxy Angel: Reloaded

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

Chapter 4- Ahead on our Way!

Tim had returned to the main room, Normad still lying on the floor. He was followed by the rest of the gang after a few seconds.

"So..." Tim started, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer to what he was about tio ask, "What kind of weapons you people use?"

All of a sudden, Forte pulled out a bunch of guns. Tim's eyes widened as he said, "Ohh... so _that's_ how it works around here, eh? The only one of us with a weapon like those would be Kirip-san."

Kirip-san then showed off his shiny, quin-cannon bowcaster. A laser weapon capable of firing multiple shots in once blast, in the general shape of a crossbow. "That's right. We may not fit around you people. We're generally sword people."

"Swords?" Forte inquired.

Joe, without hesitation, opened his trenchcoat to reveal a dai-katana, hidden beneath the coat. Tim, however, would not show his weapon.

Forte was a weapon nut, after all, so she asked Kirip-san, "How does that work?"

Kirip-san, being his normal, hyper, not-thinking-about-stuff-before-he-actually-does-something self, fired a blast from the weapon straight forward. Everybody jumped away in fear of the blasts... except the one who wasn't able. Normad took five direct hits from the bowcasters spread laser weaponry.

"Hey, I like this kid already!" Forte declared giving him a pat on the back.

"Barbarian Beast." Normad muttered under his breath.

Tim sighed and declared, "Enough about artillery. I just want to know what we're supposed to be doing. Don't we have some kind of _job_?"

"We are recieving a message from Colonel Volcott as I speak." Mint announced.

Wow... how convenient.

Tim rushed up and took the seat. Colonel Volcott appeared on the communicator. Tim waved, and Volcott said, "Wow. You're there already?" and Tim replied, "You underestimate us, Volcott." Volcott chuckled and said, "Well, I'm glad you're there. We really need you now."

Joe and Kirip-san inched their ways up to close to the communicator. "What kind of crap are you gonna make _us_ do? Babysitting these..." Joe was saying until Kirip-san kicked him in the face, and Kirip-san said, "As Joe was saying, we are very happy to be working with your team. If you have an assignment for them, we will be glad to assist, sir."

Volcott chuckled briefly, but then sighed. He started, "It so happens that I do have an assignment for all of you. It seems that an alien species from a planet that has since not been discovered has been making various strikes on trading caravans and fleets travelling through space." "Wait!" Tim interrupted, "Do you have a picture of thier ships?"

Volcott nodded and said, "Certainly." A picture of one of the ships appeared on the screen. It was none other than the mysterious assassins that had attacked them earlier. Tim's expression turned to pure seriousness. He asked, "Colonel. What assignment would you have us do? I believe it will not be long before these mysterious forces begin to attack land bases."

Volcott nodded and said, "Our intelligence indicates that a small fleet of these mysterious attackers is massing somewhere around... here..." as he said this, a map of the galaxy appeared, and an area was indicated.

"I see why they want us to do it. That's right near here." Tim affirmed.

"We don't expect you to wipe out thier fleet. We want you to approach them and see if terms are negotiable." Volcott explained. The reaction was absolutely chaotic. Negotiation? The only one who found the proposal reasonable was Kirip-san, being an alien himself.

Vanilla had just exited her room. They had nearly forgotten her.

"Do your best. I have to stay here for the next month. I trust you three can take good care of the Angel Brigade for me?" Volcott said.

Tim nodded, and Volcott signed off.

Tim turned his chair around and asked, "So... how do we go about doing this?"

There was a grand silence.

Tim sighed, and then heard from Milfeulle, "Oh! I know! I know! Pick me!"

Tim said, "Uh... okay? What is it?"

Milfie cheerfully said, "We go and ask them if they want to be our friends!"

-.-;

Tim said, "Interesting... but your idea just isn't practical. But! Positive recitation is noted. Any other ideas?"

Vanilla stepped up and said, "We shall see what our prescence causes."

Tim looked at her, very interested. He said, "You don't talk much, but... that's only because you only say anything if it's worth it." He stood up and announced, "We do as Vanilla says. We will merely go to them, and guage thier reaction. If they attack, we know these things aren't up for negotiation. If they do not attack us on sight, we know there will be room for negotiation, and we will contact higher authorities in order for these unknown attackers to negotiate terms with people who matter."

Everybody looked at Tim shocked, "How did you get all of that our of what Vanilla just said?", they said.

Tim shrugged and said, "Didn't you?"

-.-;

Tim spun and yelled, "Okay! Valhallan Team and Angel Brigade, let's mosey!"

_To be continued..._


End file.
